


maid service

by seakicker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desperate Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Femdom, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Teasing, its not super hardcore it's just There, its not tht dirty but still, maid kink, maid outfits, master/maid - Freeform, new tag ecks dee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: How are you going to pay off your student loans if you keep giving Mishima free services?





	maid service

**Author's Note:**

> (falls off my surfboard) cow of booga

You smooth down the skirt of your uniform, pull up the matching lacy thigh-highs, and adjust your frilly headband before rapping your knuckles on the wooden door before you. 

"Master Mishima Yuuki, your requested maid (Y/N)-chan is here!" You call. While using your given name as your maid name is typically forbidden in order to protect personal privacy by your company, you've known Mishima long enough and intimately enough to be on a first name basis. 

Because it would be odd if he knew what you looked like naked and moaning on top of him but not something as simple as your name, right? 

Although maid services typically consist of cleaning, cooking, and laundry, you've gotten on your knees for other purposes besides wiping down the floors. 

You've been known to give special discounts and even the occasional free services to Mishima for nothing in return. Although most of your fellow coworkers charge outrageous prices for the same acts you give to Mishima for free, you're beyond delighted just to be with him - no charge necessary. 

"Ah, hold on a second!" He calls from behind the door. 

He swings open the door, cheeks beet red and eyes tracing your body. Even though you've been meeting Mishima under the cover of the late night for months, he still blushes and stutters when you're around. 

It's not his fault you look impossibly good in your teeny little skirt paired with a frilly apron and lacy thigh-high socks. It's not his fault he's easily flustered by a cute girl staring up at him with a sultry look while she has his cock sheathed in her mouth. It's your fault for being so damn seductive! 

How could he not feel embarrassed around both the cutest and sexiest girl on earth? He can't help but feel self conscious at the presence of a delightfully sinful little thing wrapped in the cutest, frilliest maid outfit on earth in his home. Plus the fact that you'd do anything - housekeeping wise and sexually wise. 

"It's so good to see you again, Master Mishima!" You smile at him, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

"I- I couldn't wait for you to come by," He admits, hands itching to grab onto you and take you as he has every visit to date- minus your very first visit. 

You giggle and drape your arms around his shoulders, leaning in close to kiss his neck. "Master Mishima, you're always so eager to see me~! Is it because you like having someone else do your chores or do you like bending me over and fucking me?" 

Mishima chokes on his own saliva at your filthily shameless words, his hands grabbing at your thighs. He gives your ass a hard squeeze, grinding his hips against yours slowly. "I don't need anything cleaned! I just need you!" He says, and his desperation makes you blush. 

"Master Mishima, you know we can't do anything naughty until I'm done cleaning," You purr, breaking free from his grip. 

He sighs with disappointment. "But I was thinking a-about fucking you all day," He admits. "I can't wait any longer, (Y/N)-chan!"

"Master, you're so dirty," you giggle, getting down on all fours to scrub his floors. You arch your back and hike your hips up in the air at just the right angle for Mishima to get the best view of your ass. "If you're nice and patient for (Y/N)-chan, I'll give you this session for free!" 

He licks his lips and feels himself hardening in his pants at the sight of your exposed pussy, noticing you've decided to forgo the panties yet again. He always feels guilty when he sends you away after a free session, but he doesn't know that the way he takes you is more than a sufficient payment. 

"Do you seriously think I can- I can control myself with you in front of me like this?" Mishima asks, his eyes fixated on your exposed skin. 

You giggle as you hear him unzip his pants and start to stroke himself to your body exposed under the frilly uniform - an occurrence that happens every time you visit. You usually end up ditching cleaning the windows and the floors to clean the precum dripping down his cock. 

Mishima groans as he pumps his cock to the sight of you bent over with your hips swaying teasingly in front of him, eyes roaming every inch of exposed skin. 

"Master Mishima," You call, looking at him from over your shoulder. "Are you feeling good, master?" He nods his head and groans your name as he strokes himself, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout his apartment. 

You decide to tease him just a little longer, relishing in the way gets himself off to the sight of you showing off for him, his groans of your name, and the eagerness to be inside of you making him throb in his hand. 

Mishima's eyes roam from the swell of your ass down to your exposed cunt, groaning at the sight of your wetness dripping down your thighs. "Let me fuck you already!" He pleads, pumping his cock quicker. 

You decide enough is enough and make your way over to him, settling on your knees between his legs. "My, my, Master Mishima," You purr, pushing his hands away from his cock so you can chase a stream of precum with your tongue. "You've made such a mess of yourself, master."

"Let (Y/N)-chan clean you up, Master Mishima," You whisper, giving him a wink. He threads his hands in your hair, pressing his cock up against your lips. Kissing the head, you wrap a hand around the base of his cock. Mishima grunts and mumbles your name as you take him into your mouth, licking the precum from his tip. 

"(Y-Y/N)-chan, you're so good with your mouth," He praises through pleasured groans. He tugs on your hair and runs his fingers through the strands, thrusting into your mouth eagerly. 

You fondle his balls with one hand and continue to pump the base of his cock with the other, your mouth working as much of his cock as you can fit without gagging. Mishima continues to groan out your name and quiet moans of "I love you, I love you, (Y/N)-chan" above you, his hands gripping onto your hair tightly. 

He watches with heavy eyelids as you purse your lips around his cock, your cheeks flushed and eyes staring up at him flirtatiously. Mishima continues to quietly grown your name and praise you for taking his cock in your mouth so well before tossing his head back with a pleasured cry. 

You smile around his cock when he jerkily thrusts into your mouth and whines that he's about to cum. "Can I - Please - Can I cum in your mouth (Y/N)-chan?" He begs, thrusting into your mouth eagerly. 

You release his cock for just a moment to catch your breath. "You sure may, Master Mishima," You purr, pressing messy kisses all up and down his cock. He groans and bites his lip as he comes with a weak thrust into your mouth. 

Releasing his cock from your lips with a pop, you grin up at Mishima and giggle at the sight of him, his cheeks red and eyes glossy. "I love making you feel good, Master Mishima," You say, wiping his cum from your cheeks and licking it off your fingers. "How else can I please you, Master~?" You lick the cum off of his cock, being sure to clean your master up like a good little maid should. 

"Let me fuck you," He pants out, his cock already hardening again in your mouth at the sight of you eagerly lapping up his cum and eyeing him seductively. "Please! I need you so badly!"

"Master Mishima, you're so forward," You tease, standing up before settling yourself on his lap. You lazily rub yourself against his hard cock, squealing with delight when Mishima pulls down the top of your uniform and gropes at your breasts. You moan as he tweaks your nipples and massages the soft flesh of your breasts in his hands. 

"Ma-Master Mishima, you're so rough!" You giggle, moaning when he leans in to suck on a nipple while pinching the other one with his hand. Meanwhile, you rub his cock through the lips of your pussy, and your lips fall open in a moan as his cock runs up against your clit. Mishima bucks his hips up against you in a desperate manner, conveying just how badly he's needed you and how he's been waiting to fuck you all day.

You teasingly take just the tip inside of you, pulling your hips up and sliding them back down slowly. Mishima moves his free hand down to your hip to stabilize his eager thrusts against you, his other hand preoccupied with groping your breast. 

"Damnit, hurry up!" Mishima pleads, referring to your teasing movements and refusal to just take his cock fully. You giggle with mock-innocence, rubbing your hips against him. 

The sound of an alarm interrupts your movements. You're about to make a teasing quip about your session being over when Mishima grabs onto your hips and thrusts inside of you. You moan as you take him all the way to the hilt, your back arching deliciously. 

"Don't go! You can't leave now, (Y/N)!" Mishima whines through pleasured groans. You can't help but agree with him, the feeling of his cock pounding into you with a desperate and hard fervor far too great to leave now. "Please stay! I need- I need to fuck you right now!"

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders to keep him close, you moan as he thrusts into you, his pace conveying all his eagerness and relief to finally be inside of you. You whine his name as he thrusts directly into a sensitive spot inside of you. With his hands gripping your hips firmly, Mishima's eyes lave over your body as you bounce up and down on his cock. 

"Have you been thinking about fucking me like this all day, Master Mishima?" You tease, grinding your hips against his as you meet his thrusts. 

Mishima grips the soft flesh of your ass and nods his head, his eyes shut tight. "God, you feel so good, (Y/N)-chan," He groans weakly against your shoulder, his thrusts getting increasingly animalistic as he nears his orgasm again. He relishes in your moans as he fucks you, his ego swelling at the thought that he makes you feel just as good as you make him feel. 

You squeal when he lifts you up off of him before he stands, wrapping your arms and legs around him for stability. Mishima kisses you with all the heat and fervor you'd expect from a desperate kiss, and he sets you down against his bed. "Master Mishima, I just washed your sheets," You giggle. "You're going to dirty them up again, master."

He can't bring himself to reply to your lecherous teasing, the only thing falling from his lips are pants and moans of your name. A series of sloppy thrusts and relieved pants precede his orgasm, hot cum spurting out inside of you. 

Taking advantage of Mishima's temporary weakness as he tries to catch his breath, you flip him over onto his back and straddle his hips. "Master Mishima, does it feel good to cum inside your maid?" You tease, your hand working his cock to get him hard again.

"Sorry I didn't warn you, (Y/N)-chan," Mishima apologizes with a groan as you pump his cock, his eyes trained on the cum dripping out of your pussy. 

"Let me please you more, Master Mishima," You purr, settling yourself on his cock and wasting no time in starting to bounce your hips, your orgasm imminent with how hard he's been working you through the evening. "Don't worry about paying me, okay? This session's on the house, Master Mishima." 

By the time he's finished with you tonight, you're going to need to clean his apartment all over again.


End file.
